Problem: Jayda takes her dog Rolo to obedience training once each week. Jayda bought a box of $96$ dog treats and split them evenly into $b$ bags. Each bag contains $16$ treats. Write an equation to describe this situation. How many bags of dog treats does Jayda have?
Explanation: Jayda started with ${96}$ dog treats. She splits them into ${b}$ bags, with ${16}$ treats in each bag. We can find out how many bags of dog treats Jayda has by finding the quotient: ${b}=\dfrac{{96}}{{16}}$ Other ways to represent the situation with an equation include: $\dfrac{{96}}{{b} }={16}$ or ${16}{{b}}={96}$. Now we can solve for ${b}$. Since $ b$ is already by itself, we can solve by dividing $\dfrac{{96}}{{16} }$. $\begin{aligned} b &= \dfrac{{96}}{{16} } \\ \\ b &={6} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $ b = \dfrac{{96}}{{16}}$ Jayda has $6$ bags of dog treats.